


Friends Don’t Know The Way You Taste

by hAnatabi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Based on true event, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Stansworth
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: ♪ ฉันหวังว่าฉันจะทำเป็นไม่ต้องการนายแต่ทุกสัมผัสของนายมันช่างเร่าร้อนเสียเหลือเกินเร่าร้อนจนฉันทานทนไม่ไหวโอ ฉันคิดว่าฉันควรหยุดคิดถึงนายได้แล้วโอ้ แต่นายก็ยังไล่ต้อนจนฉันเสร็จนายทุกครั้ง ♪





	Friends Don’t Know The Way You Taste

“เฮมสเวิร์ธ...เดี๋ยว...”

เสียงของเซบาสเตียนร้องครางและหันหนีริมฝีปากหนาของคนตรงหน้าที่พยายามประทับจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขาให้ได้ ถึงกระนั้นรสสัมผัสของคริส เฮมสเวิรธก็ยังบดจูบลงมาที่สันกรามและลำคอของเขาแทน เซบาสเตียนพยายามหักห้ามอารมณ์ความต้องการของคนตรงหน้าด้วยแรงแขนทั้งหมดที่มี ซึ่งในหัวของเขาคิดถึงแต่ความรู้สึกผิดต่อคริส อีแวนส์เต็มไปหมด

ถึงแม้เฮมสเวิร์ธจะเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของอีแวนส์ แต่สัมผัสแสนหฤหรรษ์จากริมฝีปากหนาของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่ประทับจูบไปทั่วลำคอของเขาก็ทำให้สติสัมปัชชัญญะของเขาเริ่มเลือนรางและเรี่ยวแรงเริ่มอ่อนระทวยจนร่างกายของเขาต้องยึดเอาไว้กับคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้แน่น

อีกทั้งยังมีฝ่ามือหนาของเฮมสเวิร์ธที่กำลังลูบไล้ไปทัวแผ่นหลังของเซบาสเตียนพร้อมกับดึงรั้งให้ร่างกายของพวกเขาทั้งสองชิดใกล้กันเสียจนส่วนที่กำลังแข็งขืนของทั้งสองแนบชิดและเริ่มเสียดสี จนทำให้เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปทั่วร่างกายจนขาของเขาเริ่มอ่อนแรงและนึกอะไรไม่ออกอีกต่อไป

“ผลักฉันให้จริงจังกว่านี้สิเซบ...ไม่งั้นก็เอาแขนมาคล้องคอฉันไว้ซะ” เสียงพูดสั่งตอบกลับเสียงต่ำแสนดุดันของเฮมสเวิร์ธทำเอาเซบาสเตียนหวั่นไหว เพราะเขาชอบเวลามีใครซักคนออกคำสั่งกับตัวเอง การรู้สึกถึงความเป็นเบื้องล่างทำให้เซบาสเตียนไม่สามารถทานทนต่อความหักห้ามในใจของตัวเองได้เลย

ก่อนที่เซบาสเตียนจะเอาแขนทั้งสองมาคล้องคอของเฮมสเวิร์ธเอาไว้ เขารั้งใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้าให้ก้มมารับกับริมฝีปากของเขาก่อนที่เซบาสเตียนจะประทับจูบและสอดใส่ลิ้นเข้าไป

เฮมสเวิร์ธกดจูบลงมาตอบรับกับริมฝีปากของเซบาสเตียนกลับอย่างร้อนแรงมากเสียจนเขาเกือบลืมผู้ชายที่เขาแอบชอบ

ผู้ชายคนนั้นที่ชื่อคริส อีแวนส์ไปเสียสนิท...

“คิดซะว่าฉันเป็นอีแวนส์ก็ได้นะเซบ...” ถ้อยคำล่อลวงของเฮมสเวิร์ธทำให้เซบาสเตียนลุ่มหลงมัวเมา ประกอบกับริมฝีปากและฝ่ามือหนาที่ลูบไล้ไปทั่วร่างกายทำให้เขาไม่สามารถต้านทานแรงขัดขืนภายในใจของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้

หลังจากทั้งเซบาสเตียนและเฮมสเวิร์ธเสร็จสิ้นจากงานแฟชั่นโชว์ฟอลล์วินเทอร์ของฮิวโก้บอสที่สิงคโปร์ ทั้งสองก็รีบกลับมาที่โรงแรมที่พักทันที เฮมสเวิร์ธชวนเขาไปดื่มที่บาร์ด้านบนดาดฟ้าของโรงแรม แต่เซบาสเตียนกลับบอกว่าอยากไปดื่มกันสองคนในห้องของเฮมสเวิร์ธมากกว่า...เพราะเขามีอะไรที่ต้องการมากกว่าแค่การดื่มเหล้าด้วยกันสองคน และเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เข้าใจและตอบรับเซบาสเตียนเช่นเดียวกัน

และนี่ก็เป็นเซ็กส์ครั้งที่สามของเซบาสเตียนและเฮมสเวิร์ธที่สิงคโปร์

... 

จุดเริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์ของเซบาสเตียนและเฮมสเวิร์ธเกิดจากความเหงาและการไม่สมหวังในความรักของทั้งคู่

ในตอนนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็แอบชอบคริส อีแวนส์ ส่วนเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เพิ่งอกหักมาจากทอมมาหมาดๆ เพราะทอมดันไปคบกับนักร้องผมบลอนด์คนหนึ่งที่เฮมสเวิร์ธไม่ชอบหน้าเอาเสียเลย (จากคำบอกเล่าของเฮมสเวิร์ธบอกว่า หมอนั่นมันเจ้าชู้มากขนาดนั้น ทอมยังไปคบได้ลงคอ)

แถมทั้งเซบาสเตียนและเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เริ่มสนิทกันจากการที่ได้ร่วมงานของฮิวโก้บอสด้วยกันหลายครั้ง อยู่กองถ่ายเดียวกัน เริ่มสนิทกันมากขึ้น เฮมสเวิร์ธเองก็เป็นคนมนุษยสัมพันธ์ดี ถึงแม้เซบาสเตียนจะค่อนข้างเงียบในกองถ่ายแต่ก็ยังมีเฮมสเวิร์ธ อีแวนส์ และแมคกี้ที่คอยมาคุยเล่นกับเขา ถึงแม้การคุยของเฮมสเวิร์ธจะดูเหมือนตามจีบไปซะทุกครั้งก็ตาม...

จนกระทั่ง...

ความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งสองที่เริ่มพัฒนาจากนักแสดงร่วมด้วยกัน...

จนพัฒนาเป็นเพื่อน

และเปลี่ยนเป็นเพื่อนที่มาพร้อมกับความสัมพันธ์ที่เซบาสเตียนเองก็ไม่สามารถบอกได้ว่าทั้งสองคนมีสถานะเป็นแบบไหน...

เซ็กส์ครั้งแรกของทั้งสองเริ่มต้นด้วยอาการอยากประชดประชันอีแวนส์ของเซบาสเตียนเอง ซึ่งเขารู้ว่าทำแบบนี้ไปคริสก็คงไม่สนใจแถมยังไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรด้วยแน่ๆ แต่อย่างไรเสียเซบาสเตียนก็ยังอยากรู้อยากลอง เผื่อเขาจะความรู้สึกช้าๆของอีแวนส์จะเปลี่ยนไปบ้าง

ซึ่งก็ไม่...

หมอนั่นก็ยังความรู้สึกช้าอยู่เหมือนเดิม คริส อีแวนส์ช่างเป็นคนที่มีความรู้สึกช้ามาตั้งแต่กองถ่ายวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์แล้ว

ซึ่งเซบาสเตียนหวังว่าจะให้เซ็กส์กับเฮมสเวิร์ธในครั้งนั้นเป็นเพียง one night stand แต่มันกลับไม่เป็นเช่นนั้น...

...

เซ็กส์ครั้งที่สองของพวกเขาเกิดขึ้นหลังจากการถ่ายวันสุดท้ายของเอนด์เกม การเดินเข้ามาคุยของเฮมสเวิร์ธชัดเจนขนาดกล้องของอลิซสเบธและของคริส แพรตต์สามารถจับภาพที่พวกเขาทั้งสองคุยกันระหว่างพักในกองถ่ายได้ และนั่นก็ทำให้คริส อีแวนส์ส่งข้อความมาหาเขาเลยทีเดียวว่า _‘เฮ้เซบ เฮมสเวิร์ธกับนายมีอะไรกันรึเปล่า ทำไมดูสนิทกันแปลกๆจนแฟนคลับพูดกันทั่วทวิตเตอร์เต็มไปหมด’_

ซึ่งเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ไม่สนใจคำถามของอีแวนส์และเขาก็บอกกับเซบาสเตียนว่าความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งสองเป็นแบบ no strings attached รักสนุกไม่ผูกพัน นายมีความต้องการ ฉันก็อยากจะปลดปล่อย เซ็กส์ที่ยินยอมของพวกเขาทั้งสองย่อมเป็นเรื่องที่ดีและยอมรับได้อยู่แล้ว เพราะฉะนั้นเฮมสเวิร์ะจึงบอกให้เขาไม่ต้องคิดอะไรให้ปวดหัวเปล่าๆ

หรืออีกนัยหนึ่งก็คือ...

เฮมสเวิร์ธบอกเซบาสเตียนกลายๆว่าไม่ต้องคิดถึงคริส อีแวนส์ให้วุ่นวายตอนกำลังมีเซ็กส์ตัวเอง

...

และในครั้งนี้...

... 

เซบาสเตียนไม่สามารถทานทนสัมผัสอันเย้ายวนแสนเชิญชวนของเฮมสเวิร์ธได้อีกต่อไป เขาปลดปล่อยให้ร่างกายของเขาควบคุมความรู้สึกมากกว่าสมอง

เขาปล่อยให้เหตุผลลอยหายไปในสายลมและจดจ่ออยู่แต่กับความต้องการที่เพิ่มขึ้นสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆตรงหน้านี่แทนเสีย

ทั้งความเหงา...

ความเร่าร้อน...

หรือแม้กระทั่งระยะทางแสนไกลจากผู้คน...

ก็ทำให้พวกเขาทั้งสองต่างดึงดูดเข้าหาซึ่งกันและกัน...

จนทำให้เซ็กส์ครั้งที่สามก็เปลี่ยนสถานะของพวกเขาไปเป็น friends with benefits ในที่สุด

...

“อะไรที่เกิดขึ้นที่นี่...ก็เก็บเป็นความลับเอาไว้ที่นี่ซะ...เซบ...”

เสียงคำสั่งของเฮมสเวิร์ธบอกกับเขาอีกครั้งระหว่างที่เขาผละออกมาจากจูบแสนหอมหวานและร้อนเร่า เซบาสเตียนร้องครางอือจากสัมผัสอันแสนน่าลุ่มหลงและมัวเมาที่เฮมสเวิร์ธกำลังมอบให้ตัวเอง

ซึ่งตอนนี้พวกเขาทั้งสองจะเริ่มเลยเถิดมาขนาดนี้แล้ว และก็ไม่มีใครยอมหยุดปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าของแต่ละคนได้แน่ๆ มือทั้งสองของเซบาสเตียนที่เกาะเกี่ยวแผ่นหลังหนาของเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาปลดเสื้อสูทของคนตรงหน้าแทน ในขณะเดียวกันเฮมสเวิร์ธก็เริ่มถอดเข็มขัดของเขาไปพร้อมๆกับสัมผัสจากฝ่ามือหนาที่เริ่มกอบกุมขยำขยุ้มแก่นกายของเซบาสเตียนอย่างเบามือจนมีเขาเสียงครางหวานๆร้องออกมาจากลำคอ

เซบาสเตียนจึงผละหน้าออกมาจากจูบแสนเร่าร้อน เขาร้องครางถามเฮมสเวิร์ธเพื่อหาเหตุผลมาหักล้างความกระหายและความต้องการที่เริ่มจะมากขึ้นมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

“แต่ว่าเฮมสเวิร์ธ…เราเป็นเพื่อนกันไม่ใช่หรอ...” 

“But Friends Don’t Know The Way You Taste, Seb...”

—♡ the end ♡—

**Author's Note:**

> hAnatabi มาดึกๆ(หรือเช้า)กับความใจง่ายและไร้สติเพราะคุณ @sky_itsme13 ที่บอกว่าจะลงฟิคสแตนสเวิร์ธ!!!! (รออยู่นะคะ!! ไม่ได้เร่งแต่ว่ารอนะคะ!!!!! กรี้ดดดดดดด /แต่งเสร็จแล้วโพสแล้วอัพแล้วได้โปรดบอกเราด้วยนะคะ!!!!)  
ฟิคนี้ก็เลยเป็นฟิคกาวๆระหว่างรอคุณ @sky_itsme13 ลงฟิคค่ะ🔥 ตื่นเต้วมากๆ รอพรี่ที่ท่าน้ำทุกชั่วโมงเรย🔥🔥  
แถมยังมีคุณ @impnp92 ที่จุดประกายสแตนสเวิร์ธในวันนี้ด้วยอีก! ฮืออออ หนูจิไม่ทลลลลลล
> 
> แถมไปนั่งฟังเพลง Señorita ของ Shawn Mendes กับ Camila Cabello และรูปที่ทะเลวันนี้! กรี้ดดดด ก็คือเหม็นมากกกกกกกกก เพื่อนกันไม่จูบกันนะคะซิสสสสสส
> 
> ก็เลย...เนี่ยล่ะค่ะ ใจแตกซ่านขนาดนี้เรย แค่กๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ  
จบการกาวแต่เพียงเท่านี้ ราตรีสวัสดิ์/อรุณสวัสดิ์ข่ะทุกคลลลลลล 😛
> 
> ปล. เนื่องจากกาวเร็วมาก คำผิดก็จะเยอะมาก ตื่นแล้วจะมาอีดิทนะคะ อิ__อิ


End file.
